


Ice Cream Short Shorts

by gayeggshell



Category: Be More Chill, Be more chill musical
Genre: "friendly" squip, Fluff, Jeremy and Christine never officially go out, M/M, Michael in short shorts ayyy, NSFW, Plotless?, Post canon, Shorter Michael, Summer, This isn't as happy at first, bi! Jeremy, boyf riends - Freeform, i swear I meant it to be happier and softer, it's a rocky start kinda, pinkberry (side pairing), post squip, real nsfw as it progresses, richjake (side pairing), slight nsfw at first, summer shenanigans, the boys have problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayeggshell/pseuds/gayeggshell
Summary: There's two things that Jeremy looks forward to during the summer: freedom from school and Michael taking off his sweaters. Michael hardly ever takes off his mountains of clothing except during the summer, but still spends evenings in his basement. Jeremy feels special to be one of the only people to see his bestf riend's bare thighs and caramel arms. Now that his focus is no longer on Christine, it gravitates towards Michael in special ways it never has before. What summer shenanigans could make him want to say the way he feels?





	1. The Squip Lurks

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanna make a real fic for bmc but for now this is all i have. let's prey that i can make a plot because i live for summer aus! sorry this is thrown together the due date was approaching, im going to add/ clean it up later! (also: the heights differ a bit from canon. michael's shorter than jeremy here.)

Jeremy could feel the Summer in his skin the moment the last bell rang and the screams of excited teens filled the halls until you couldn't hear anymore. He knew that most girls were dying to get into bathing suits and hang out with their friends, while most guys were dying to see girls in their bathing suits _while_ hanging out with their friends. But Jeremy? Nah, his mind was somewhere else. With _someone_ else. 

After all all that had happened with the Squip, Christine and Jeremy had decided to just be friends. At lunch, they both realized that whatever they thought they felt had been platonic this entire time. Maybe it was in light of recent events but it was impossible for Jeremy to see Christine the same way he had before. Being Christine's friend was more than we ever thought he'd get the chance to be before the Squip and it was all that he wanted to be currently. 

So if if he wasn't jacking it to Christine (not that he had been before, of course) than who? Brooke? Chloe? Oops turns out they're just as gay as him. The two girls had come together after they finally decided to talk about their feelings instead of just trying to make the other jealous.  

"Jeremy!" Jeremy heard an excited gasp. 

 _Michael Mell_. The source of all of Jeremy's problems and probably all of his solutions. Jeremy couldn't fight the smile that began to spread on his face after seeing Michael in all of his strange and geeky cuteness. His red jacket must have been burning his skin off, but he refused to let it go. Sometimes Jeremy wished that he would just take the god damn thing off already so he could tell if Michael was just overheating or blushing. 

"Michael!" Jeremy replied with just as much enthusiasm and stubbled to walk towards his friend hanging out by a tree. 

"Jesus Christ!" He panted. "I'm excited for summer to but you don't see me running everyone over." Michael complained while glaring at the tall kids basically stomping him. His gaze shifted back to Jeremy, tilting his head up so that he could see him just a bit better. "So, wanna head to my place and get stoned? I need to strip, this weather is wack." 

Jeremy sometimes wished that Michael would cuss but he had a strict "No Cursing For Michael Mell, Only Weird 80's Slang" policy that Jeremy _refused_ to follow. 

"I can't think of a better way to start off summer," Jeremy grinned as they began to walk to Michael's _completely_ _tacky_ PT Cruiser. A few months ago Jeremy would have been embarrassed to be seen anywhere near that thing, but now he laughed with Michael when other students scoffed. 

When Michael was behind the wheel he cleared his throat. "So, uh, make any plans with anyone yet?" He asked nervously. 

Jeremy hated that he had made his friend so nervous sometimes. He scolded himself every time he evan began to think about wanting to get some popular kid's attention. He wanted Michael and felt like compelete shit whenever Jeremy was reminded of his own jerk-ness. He was desperate and selfish and there's no excuses to what he did. 

"Jere? You there?" Michael waved in front of his face. "You're, like, spacing out. Is... is it back?"

"No, no no," Jeremy nervously laughed, hating the thought. "God no, I'd die if it was back. Ugh. Anyways, no, I didn't make any other plans. There's no one else I'd wanna make plans with besides you." He said the last part sheepishly, hoping Michael would laugh it off.

And he did. By the time they were in Michael's basement the two boys had the awkward air cleared and the small space was full of enthusiastic cheers for the video game. 

Jeremy didn't care much about the fact that Michael was carrying most of the weight in the games, just seeing him be so into something was enough. He felt like he could stay there forever, the hot summer son beginning to set later than usual, the wrappers of ice cream bars scattered across the floor. 

Suddenly, Michael paused the game. "It's too damn hot, I've got to take this thing off. Hold up." 

Jeremy laughed as Michael raced up the stairs to change out, until a voice broke his happiness. 

" _Jeremy_." It sneered. " _Did you ever think why Christine didn't work? I didn't know what I did wrong, but I get it now._ I _did all_ I _could, it was_ you _who didn't want her_." 


	2. When You Love Somebody You Put Your Shorts On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael groaned in frustration as he dug through his pile of clean clothes that were tossed aside. Where were his shorts? He fumbled ungracefully until his fingers caught the hem of a pair of shorts. Yes! Michael grinned, ready to throw off his jeans until he held the pair up to his face and inspected its pastel colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry I didn't post for like a month! I really want to continue this story and now that school's over updates will be more frequent— I promise!! Thanks for all the nice comments it means a lot :00!!

Michael groaned in frustration as he dug through his pile of clean clothes that were tossed aside. Where were his shorts? He fumbled ungracefully until his fingers caught the hem of a pair of shorts. _Yes!_ Michael grinned, ready to throw off his jeans until he held the pair up to his face and inspected its pastel colors.

The shorts were the straight up booty shorts, to put it lightly. They were pastel blue and had little prints of ice cream cones in various soft colors. Some had sprinkles and others were covered in chocolate fudge, and Michael gawked at the patterns. Where'd he even get this? 

He suddenly remembered it was a gift from Brooke and Rich, the two people had had told about his feelings for Jeremy. Michael felt frustration bundle up and threaten to flow out, but he swallowed it and his chest began to feel anxiety instead. He couldn't find any other clothes and soon he was going to sweat. Isn't that why Jeremy wanted to get popular? Didn't Jeremy call him a loser? Michael, the sweaty short loser who wears girly clothes if he's not wearing his tattered rags.

No, Jeremy wouldn't care. It's just shorts. What's the big deal? Michael needed to get his head out of this. He needed to. And even then, who cares? Sometimes Michael would remember how angry he had been at Jeremy– how heart broken he had left him. Those feelings of betrayal would swallow him up so quickly and pull him into a tide of mixed feelings. But Michael couldn't have a break down now, he just couldn't. He moved his attention back to the shorts. 

As he put on the tiny shorts that slid up easily, he looked in the mirror. Needless to say, Michael Mell was _shook_. 

The shorts had curved on his legs and that he had almost forgotten he had. Michael was also wearing a sleeveless, low cut shirt that had tiedye weed leaves. He looked like the definition of a gay summer boy, but he thought it looked strangely great. There was something about how he was dressing differently that made him feel giddy, as if he was going to a prom or sneaking a peck on the cheek of a cute date. 

Michael sighed in relief when the AC turned on. He crept down back into the basement with his chest full of nervous energy and a bit of hope. For what? He had no heckin clue. 

"Alright, let's get this thing going!" Michael grinned, and waited for Jeremy to turn around and view him. 

And oh boy did he.

Jeremy jumped up at the sound of his voice, his face turning from fear to surprise to something else Michael didn't know existed. He watched Jeremy's cheeks go red and eyes move sneakily (though not really) all over Michael.

"Dude, I know," Michael scoffed, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "But I seriously couldn't find anything else. And besides, I could still beat your ass in Apocalypse, even dressed as a walking sundae." He laughed nervously. Michael always faked oozing confidence but sometimes the truth would slip out in a weird chuckle or a higher pitched sigh.

The taunt snapped Jeremy back to reality. "Pshh, yeah right! You're on." Michael laughed at his voice crack and pitch change, something that happened when Jeremy was flustered or upset. 

Michael had become super hyper aware, his veins burned with anticipation for _something_. He expected a different reaction, or just _any_ reaction. He could feel Jeremy's eyes burning holes into him but everytime he glanced over Jeremy was deathly focused on the game. Was he imagining it? Was it wishful thinking? Or something he couldn't just hope for? 

Michael nearly flinched when Jeremy coughed and cleared his throat. "So, uh, where'd you get that?" His voice quivered and, strangely, it eased Michael. 

"Oh, yeah, I stole it from a six year old girl," Michael joked. _Okay, okay, good so far_. "I actually have no idea. It was just in my closet." _Like me._

Jeremy snorted. "That sounds like a perfect excuse for the cops finding a dead body. 'It was just in my closet.'"

Michael gave Jeremy a look. "Dude, that's weird. What kind of psycho issues are you _having_?" His tone was lighter than it should have been, and his heart raced. Joking made things normal again. It made things right. 

Just then, Jeremy moved his right hand on Michael's thigh and began to slowly get up. 

_What the hell what the hell what the hell what the hell what the hell what the hell how high am I  w h a t ._ Michael thought poetically _._

_"_ I gotta go pee," Jeremy removed his hand and jumped up the stairs. "Pause the game!" 

Michael's heart raced as he stared at where Jeremy's hand had been. It was a small, probably accidental gesture. He was probably just trying to get up. He did get up. Michael was obsessing over nothing. But he couldn't just get rid of the chest in his chest and the persistent pounding in his ribcage. He needed some weed.


	3. You'll Have Pecks In No Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, this can't be happening." Jeremy panicked. "Damn it! You'd been so quiet, can't you just go away?" The feeling of almost being on the verge of tears flooded Jeremy so unexpectedly he felt like he was being suffocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to let you know this takes place right after the first chapter! it eventually goes a bit past jeremy going to the bathroom. also sorry i took long to update i really tried to finish this in two weeks but im a lazy sack of disappointment. thanks for the nice comments tho!! i appreciate it a heck lot!

_"_ No, this can't be happening." Jeremy panicked. "Damn it! You'd been so quiet, can't you just go away?" The feeling of almost being on the verge of tears flooded Jeremy so unexpectedly he felt like he was being suffocated.

**_Relax, Jeremy. I've seen the error in my ways. Sort of. Not important._ **

"What do you mean _sort of_?" Jeremy hissed aloud and clenched his teeth. It'd been so long since he heard the Squip's voice that he'd almost forgot how to communicate. His first curled and his knuckles began to turn white (whiter than they already are, he's a pale boy).

**_Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes, of course._ Michael _._**

"Oh, like I'm gonna let you hurt him again?" Jeremy whisper screamed. His fear turned to irritation, with a hint of guilty curiosity. 

_**I didn't make you hurt him! Emotionally, that is. I did physically force you to fight him, however. Maybe I was wrong with that.** _

" _Maybe_?!" God! Jeremy felt like screaming for Michael right then and there, finding some red MD and subsiding the Squip's bullshit. 

**_I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jeremy. Stop forming fist, you look ridiculous. You can't hurt me, not in that way at least. And_ I _merely_ suggested _that you abandoned Michael comepletly and destroy all his sense of self-worth with your own narcissistic desires._ You _just listened._**

**_I keep getting distracted, my bad. You're helplessly in love with Michael Mell._ **

_Excuse me? Hey, I'm doing it! But what did you just say?_

_**You heard me, also congratulations. You never really even wanted Christine, did you? You didn't even want to be popular! Maybe you just wanted to ignore what you really needed?** _

_I don't know what you're talking about._

**_Oh please, stop playing dumb._ **

The sound of someone trotting down the stairs made Jeremy push aside the Squip's comments. All he wanted was to chill with Michael and deal with it later. 

Jeremy looked up to meet Michael with a still angry-ish expression when he was met with the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Michael Mell in short shorts. Not just any, oh no. Michael went all out. Cute pastel colors and ice creams decorated his clothes and colored his thighs. 

**_You're staring, Jeremy. Also, please do not make that 'UhhHhhHhh' noise you're thinking about making, its distasteful._ **

"Dude I know," Michael laughed, or something. Jeremy was still completely distracted by how hot Michael looked, he could feel his face heating up and his pants getting tighter—

**_Michael's still speaking, Jeremy._ **

 "...I could still beat your ass in Apocalypse, even dressed as a walking sundae," Jeremy looked Michael in the eye while contemplating what he should say. Should he ask about the get up or...?

"Pshh, yeah right! You're on," Jeremy grinned instead. Michael laughed, and Jeremy could feel his heart jump. 

Jeremy tried focusing on the game, he really did. He just couldn't. And the Squip wasn't letting him focus on anything but Michael.

**_Jeremy, I know you want to stare right now. I'm here to help you with that. You can look now._ **

Even though Jeremy knew it was stupid and probably creepy, he looked over to Michael and felt his heart race. His chest felt like it was about to explode, and Michael would be the one who was responsible for his literal exploded body (not literally, maybe Jeremy was being a bit dramatic). It was just that everything about Michael made him feel so happy, and so angry. Michael was _too_ nice, he was _too_ cute, he was _too_ forgiving, and he was most certainly _too_ hot. 

**_Quick! Look away!_ **

Jeremy did, just in time as he felt Michael attempt to sneak a glance at Jeremy. 

_Thanks_ , Jeremy _almost_ told the Squip before he remembered that the Squip was a dick hole. _Screw you_ , he went with instead. 

**_I can read your mind. You're welcome, Jeremy. Oh, you can look again!_ **

The process went around in circles, the Squip would tell Jeremy to look, Jeremy would look, Michael would try and catch Jeremy but just barely miss, and repeat. 

**_Ask him where he got the shorts._ **

_Why_?! 

_**Start conversation. Your lack of communication is unsettling.** _

"So, uh, where'd you get that?" Jeremy internally slapped himself when he voice shook. 

"Oh, yeah, I stole it from a six year old girl," Michael said, relieving Jeremy with his joke. "I actually have no idea. I found it in my closet." 

**_Tell Michael that you would like to make out with him in that closet._ **

_No! What the hell?_

_**Jeremy you have to listen to me–** _

_I did that once, look where that got me._

_**Jeremy—** _

"That sounds like the perfect excuse for the cops finding a dead body." _What_? "'It was just in my closet.'" Jeremy screamed in his head. 

**_Oh, no, don't listen to me. You've obviously got this all in control._ **

Jeremy looked at Michael's dumbfound face. "Dude that's weird. What kind of psycho issues are you _having_?" Michael asked, laughed. 

Jeremy smiled, the conversation's tone becoming light made him feel normal. 

**_You have to pee. When you get up, put your hand on Michael's thigh and make it known that you are going to the bathroom. This will make Michael flustered while simultaneously keeping your cover._ **

Jeremy did everything the Squip asked. Once he slipped inside the bathroom, he sighed. 

_So what's our game plan?_

_**Isn't it obvious? Get in Michael's pants by the end of summer and eventually marry him.** _

_Not everything I want is sex_! Jeremy sat on the sink counter, not needing to actually pee. 

**_Then please explain why you have a boner._ **

_Oh Jesus! Shit! Could he see that?_ Jeremy looked down and his face felt like someone had shoved him into a volcano. He whined, knowing he'd have to take care of it before he got back to Michael. 

_**You owe some push ups, Jeremy. And probably not, your controller was covering your semi-small dic—** _

_Okay whatever shut up! So now what?_ Jeremy buried his head in his hands. Was he taking too long?  

**_There is a ninety percent chance that Jenna will invite you both to the beach, and Rich will call Michael to invite him and you. They planned this together, in hopes of having you two make out by the end of the night. Personally, I think they're rushing it, but I'll need all the help I can get._ **

_Okay. Now please, uh, go away so I can, uhm, work on something._ Jeremy cringed as his hand started to move. 

_**I'll be back once your done, but just know that I frown upon your horny actions.** _

_Bye_! Jeremy snapped. 


	4. Rich Set A Ringtone And Burned The Phone Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The gang’s going to the beach later today. Come with us and bring super computer Heere,” Rich started to sound a little annoyed, but Michael heard a breath be sucked in. “Sorry... I, uh, know how hard things have been since... yeah. I won’t call him that anymore, it’s just a habit by now.” Michael heard his lisp and thought it was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short! i really want to make a schedule for my writing but sometimes I just get super busy, so sorry! if there are any mistakes, please tell me! im not a native english speaker but hey i try (PS: for rich’s lisp i italicized every S and TH, hope it’s not annoying! see you in a few days, hopefully!!)

Michael waited awkwardly and watched the time tick by on his phone. He was just about to start scrolling through etsy to see some new iteams when his phone rang suddenly, making him jump.

 _Bye, bye, bye_! The tune sang, and Rich Goranski’s profile picture popped up.

Michael laughed nervously, on edge from the startle. He answered,”Hey?”

”Mickey, my buddy!” Rich grinned through the phone and Michael could hear Jake Dillinger arguing with Jenna in the background. 

_“No, I’m going to call him! I know how to do this stuff, Jake! I was born to meddle in other people’s affairs!”_

_“That’s fine! I just want to know what you want from Panda Express!”_

_”Oh... Uh, just some rice with shrimp... Please.”_

“—You in?” Rich had been talking while Michael was too invested in Jenna’s food dilemma. 

“Sorry, what?” Michael asked sheepishly. “I wasn’t paying attention.” There was no fake excuse, not that he needed one. 

“ _Th_ e gang’ _s_ going to the beach later today. Come wi _th_ u _s_ and bring _s_ uper computer Heere,” Rich started to sound a little annoyed, but Michael heard a breath be sucked in. “ _S_ orry... I, uh, know how hard _th_ ing _s_ have been _s_ in _ce_... yeah. I won’t call him _th_ at anymore, it’ _s_ ju _s_ t a habit by now.” Michael heard his lisp and thought it was nice. 

“What time?” 

“ _Th_ ree _th_ irty.”

”But it’s three twenty right now!”

” _Th_ en get off your a _ss_! Chop chop, Mikey!” He heard a distant laugh. “K, _s_ ee you in the parking lot near the ba _th_ room _s_!“

Michael heard the click of Rich hanging up, just as Jeremy walked in, with a flustered look upon his face. It seems like he’s constantly blushing or embarrassed, and Michael hates how cute it makes him. He wishes he could ignore his friend, his gut feeling, his head, his heart. Michael wished he could ignore every single bone in his body that told him how much he loved Jeremy, but he couldn’t. 

“You will not believe the weirdest phone call I just got,” Jeremy shook his head, chuckling as he plopped down (face first). His body sank into the blue beanbag and covered his entire face. “ _Jmma jmmst cmmd mm_.” Everything was muffled. 

“Pff, _what_?” Michael felt the corners of his mouth turn up and his chest go light. “Dude, sit up _straight_.” 

Michael thought he heard Jeremy snort from the muffled, plushy chair. He turned his face to stare at Michael. “Jenna just called me.”

Jeremy’s brown hair was a mess on his head, and Michael had to resist the urge to push it out of Jeremy’s eyes. Just thinking of being able to run his hands though it made his chest flutter, heart beating so loudly he wondered Jeremy might be able to hear it. Even in the artificial lighting, Jeremy looked like the most beautiful person to grace this stupid place. His eyes could melt Michael’s own and some other poetic shit.

_Stop it, you gay. Don’t think that. Jesus._

“Really?” Michael asked, pretending to not stare. ”What’d she say?” 

“Invited me and you to the beach,” Jeremy flopped over onto his back and held his hands in the air. “Said to get there by three fourty. That’s unreasonable!” 

Michael snorted. “Rich called me too. Said three thirty. My phone call beats your’s!” He stood up and puffed his chest pridefully. “Suck it, Jeremy.” 

“Shut up,” Jeremy pouted childishly. He held his hand out of Michael to pull him up. Michael thought he felt a linger on the touch, but dismissed the idea. Today was a day full of touches. 

“Let’s roll!” Michael said as he skipped up the stairs, grabbing his keys. 

 

 


End file.
